


[N/V]ANGEL

by T_Kilimanjaro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Kilimanjaro/pseuds/T_Kilimanjaro
Summary: 一个一开始就注定是悲剧的故事。





	[N/V]ANGEL

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有  
> 我知道朱莉安是个男名但是我懒得改了不要来杠我  
> 短打  
> 可能有错别字  
> 一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特 不喜欢的话可以不看 写文也是图个开心用爱发电而已，不要来杠我谢谢。

01

朱莉安发现自己有了新的邻居。

是一个银发的大哥哥，右手戴着机械臂，总是板着脸。

妈妈说那是拯救了RedGrave的英雄，他叫尼禄。

朱莉安只有六岁，不知道那儿发生过什么。

妈妈揉了揉她的脑袋，轻声说，

他救了好多好多人，却把最重要的那个弄丢了。

 

02

 

朱莉安想要和那个不会笑的大哥哥交朋友，但她不敢按下隔壁那栋漂亮房子的门铃。

于是她每天都抱着一本书坐在院子里假装学习，实际上是在偷偷瞄那个经常出门的银发男人。

朱莉安发现他在院子里养了很多很多红玫瑰，不知道要送给谁。

 

03

 

隔壁凶巴巴的大哥哥出去没有关门。朱莉安没来得及叫住急匆匆出门的邻居，她从花园的长椅上站起来，不知道该怎么办。

而这时一个白发的男人从邻居未关上的房门里走了出来，那是一个非常漂亮的人，漂亮得令朱莉安想起了美术馆的雕塑、教堂里的彩窗。他的手臂上布满了不太明显的白色纹身，朱莉安见过很多很多纹着大花臂的人，他们都很凶，都是大人们说过绝对不要接近的人。

但眼前这个人却过于温柔。白发男人似乎对朱莉安的视线有些惊讶，他走到被鲜花环绕的吊椅前，挥手招呼她过去。

于是在那天，朱莉安虽然又没有和尼禄说上话，却多了个新朋友。

他说他叫V。

“你是天使吗？“朱莉安问他，想起书上的插画。

V歪了歪脑袋说不是哦。

“这样啊，“朱莉安看起来有点失望，“我还以为能向爸爸传话了呢。”

V沉默了一会。

「他只是变成了你的天使而已哦。」

04

朱莉安发现了一件很过分的事情，就是尼禄从来不会理会V。而V每天都跟在尼禄后面送他出门，又坐在花园里等他回来。而且朱莉安发现V实在是太瘦了，她想起以前妈妈说不吃饭的孩子会变成皮包骨，于是她觉得尼禄对她的朋友一定很差劲。

V听了她挥着小拳头的气愤发言哭笑不得，赶紧安抚这个仗义的孩子。

最后尼禄突然回来了，吓得朱莉安赶紧溜了出去，V说她其实可以留下来，但她还是跑了。

晚上睡觉前朱莉安抱着自己的小兔子回想今天V和自己说的话。

他说自己做了一件无法挽回的事情，朱莉安问他那尼禄在生他的气吗。

V不再看她，那时候云层中开始有水滴坠落。

「I don't Know.」

「But I will always be with him.」

雨下大了。

05

尼禄再一次忘记关家里门的时候也是雨天。V站在门口没出去，倒是把打着小伞的朱莉安请进去了。

屋内的装修太过于简约和冰冷，也没有过多的装饰与行李，鞋柜上甚至只有一双拖鞋，一把雨伞。

屋子的主人仿佛只是一个过客，注定不会久留。

朱莉安看到客厅的桌子上放着一张照片，那是尼禄和一个黑发男人的照片，而朱利安百分百确定那个黑发男人就是V。

你生病了吗？朱莉安问他。

V往旁边的窗台上一坐，是啊我生病了，所以麻烦你自己去冰箱里拿冰淇淋吃哦。

他还眨眨眼说，赶紧吃了别让尼禄吃太多拉肚子。

朱莉安还在客厅里发现了一根很重的拐杖，她没有办法拿动它。

于是她好奇地问V它的用处。

V将视线从雨中收回来，露出一丝小小的惊讶，似乎从来没有发现过这样东西。

你需要用它来走路吗？朱莉安小心地问。

「不，我用它来跳舞。」

「在雨中。」

06

一次偶然的机会，朱莉安终于知道尼禄每天早出晚归是为了什么。

那天依旧没有太阳，她趴在花丛中看见银发的男人满身疲惫地回到房子里。尽管他也许处理过，但朱莉安还是能看到他衣服上已经凝固的血渍。

尼禄背着他的大刀，小心翼翼地捧着三个发着金光的块状物。

朱莉安永远无法忘记当她同V说起这件事时对方的表情。那是一种复杂的，她所无法理解的笑。

它能治好你的病吗？朱莉安问。

V摇摇头，没有接话。

07

V告诉她那只是普通的石块。但如果她想要的话，得帮他做三件事。

朱莉安觉得她可以用它们串成一条项链送给妈妈，于是问他，我有玩具熊，巧克力和故事书，我可以都给你。

V摇摇头，下意识伸手想摸她的脑袋，却在半空停住。

 

08

第一天，V让朱莉安将一本封面写着自己名字的书从家里找出来，放在窗台——平时V最经常坐的那个位置上。

第二天，朱莉安帮他修剪了玫瑰的枝丫，并采下几朵插入客厅的花瓶。

最后一天，V带着朱莉安到一颗树下挖出了一条项链，最后将他放在花园的桌子上。

朱莉安将三颗石头都带走了，但她始终放不下她的朋友。

当夜幕降临时，朱莉安悄悄从后门跑出来，藏在花丛中。

那天的月光很凉，她只看见那个叫尼禄的男人沉默地站在那，看着手里的项链很久很久。坐在吊椅上被鲜花包围的男人垂着眼睑，一言不发。

 

而地上只有一个人的影子。

 

09

再后来，隔壁的房子就人去楼空了。

 

10

朱莉安最后一次见到他们是在墓地。

那天的空气闻起来像冰淇淋。

妈妈打着一把黑伞，牵着她去扫墓。

朱莉安看见了那个熟悉的身影，将好多好多红玫瑰堆在碑前。

雨下的很大，在地上的水坑里溅起一个又一个水花。

她的朋友坐在墓碑上，雨水一次又一次穿透他，砸在碑上，砸在花上。

朱莉安看见救世的英雄拿起了爱人的拐杖，手脚不协调地跳着滑稽的舞蹈，惹得面前那个人不断发笑。

像好久以前爸爸逗妈妈笑一样。

然后他手中的拐杖脱手了，啪嗒一下掉在水坑里。

尼禄没去捡起它，他低着头默默蹲了下来。

朱莉安看见V脸上不再带着之前的笑，他从墓碑上跳下来，跪下去轻轻拥抱那个大孩子。

朱利安挣脱了妈妈的手，淋着雨向他们跑去。

 

 

“大哥哥————”

 

“你的天使在拥抱你啊——”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 和今川太太的聊天记录集（1/N）
> 
> 终于动手把这个写了。之前写过离别，这里就想讲一个关于陪伴的故事。
> 
> 第一次从孩子的眼光来写一个大人的故事，又一次感到自己的词汇和形容可能连小孩子都不如.....
> 
> 那三个发光的石头是金魂石，不知道有没有人认出来。只有朱利安能看到V，这个设定是想到之前忘了在哪里看到的纯净的孩子能看到灵魂。
> 
> 就...食用愉快（逃走


End file.
